


I will light the way

by Elri



Series: In your darkest hour [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: Sometimes in the dark, things come to light
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: In your darkest hour [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111457
Kudos: 30





	I will light the way

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Molly and Caduceus are present bc we deserve two (2) colorful Taliesin characters

“Mister Caleb! Mister Caleb!” Silence. “Dammit Widogast, where are you. Your cat’s shite!”

Four globules lit up a few feet away. “There’s no need to bring him into this.”

“Worked, didn’t it? You alright?”

“Ja, I'm good, just a few bruises.” Caleb frowned and walked closer to Molly, “Are  _ you _ alright?”

“Perfectly fine,” He lied. Karma must’ve been feeling especially like a bitch that day because his vision blacked out for a second and his knees buckled.

Caleb managed to catch Molly before he hit the ground and carefully helped him into a sitting position. “Yes, perfectly fine.” He turned Molly’s head to get a better look at the gash on the side. It was small, but bleeding a lot. He pulled bandages out of one of his pockets and pressed them against the wound. “We’d better have Caduceus take a look at that.”

“If he’s only going to look at  it we might as well just ask Jester.”

“It seems your sense of humor has survived no problem. What a shame.”

Molly laughed before groaning and putting a hand on his head. “Damn, you finally start to get funny and I can’t even appreciate it.”

Caleb just hummed in response, using his free hand to brush some of Molly’s curls away from his face. “I’ll try not to lose it when we get out of here.”

Just then, Jester’s voice popped into his head, “ _ Ca- _ leb , are you okay? Are you with Molly? We're all okay. We're coming to get you. We'll be there soon so don’t start boning or-” and the message cut out.

Caleb smiled and shook his head. “I’m okay, Jester-”

“Oh good, tell her I said hi.”

“I'm with Molly. He has a concussion. He says hi. We will stay put and keep our pants on-”

“You’re no fun.”

“See you soon.”

Molly gave Caleb an indecent smirk, “You know, Mister Caleb, we can still have fun without taking our pants off.”

“Maybe when you don’t have a head injury, Mister Mollymauk.”

“Well fine if you want to be smart about it.” The lights were starting to bother Molly’s eyes and he squinted against the glare. Next thing he knew, three of them had gone out leaving only one left hanging behind his head so that Caleb could still see the wound. It also meant that Caleb’s face was illuminated; this close, Molly found himself caught in the way the light made Caleb’s bright blue eyes seem to sparkle. “Starlight,” he whispered. Caleb gave him a questioning look. “Don’t worry about it, just thinking out loud. Hang on,” He sat up a little more, almost dislodging Caleb’s hand. “You didn’t say no.”

“What?”

“I said we could have fun with our pants on, and you didn’t say no. You said maybe later.”

“Ja, I did.” There was a hint of a smile on Caleb’s face.

“ So then what would you say about having fun with our pants  _ off _ ?”

“Mister Mollymauk, are you trying seduce me?”

“Have been for months, thanks for finally catching up. So, what do you say?”

From the other side of the rocks, they could start to hear the others coming through. “Caleb! We see your light!” Veth called. “We’re almost there!”

“You better be clothed!” Beau added.

“Well?” Molly pressed, ignoring them.

“Let’s start with dinner, first.”

“Deal.”


End file.
